Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service, MBMS) is a service that provides the same content to multiple users at the same time. On the network load, the MBMS service adopts broadcast or multicast mode for transmission so as to achieve network (including core network and access network) resource sharing and to provide the service for as many multimedia users of the same demand as possible with as less resource as possible.
If a secondary cell (Secondary Cell, SCell) is in a deactivation status, the terminal cannot monitor a physical downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH) on that SCell, thus it results that the terminal cannot receive a multicast control channel (Multicast Control Channel, MCCH) change notification of the deactivated SCell, and then cannot receive a new MBMS session on the deactivated SCell or perform counting feedback. For this issue, there is no corresponding solution at present.